demon of the 21st centuray
by Cole'sCutie
Summary: the charmed ones go back in time to rehearse for a musical, but something goes triibly wrong


Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Prue and Leo entered the manor, all in good moods

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the characters on it yada yada yada 

Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Prue and Leo entered the manor, all in good moods.

"I can't believe we all made it!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm Rizzo." Said Piper putting her arms around Leo. 

"Yeah well I play the beauty school drop-out." Said Prue sitting down at the table. She looked up at Phoebe and Cole and laughed.

"Sandy and Danny, who'da thunk?" Piper laughed and pocked Leo.

"And what about Kennicky here? I never thought I'd see the day where we all auditioned for a musical." Prue nodded.

"It's kinda weird, though." Said Phoebe; "We all got a part. You don't think magic had anything to do with it, do you?"

"Never." Said Prue; "Evil and musicals don't mix." 

"Although it's no surprise Phoebe got the leading role." Said Piper, "She's been singing since she could talk." Cole nodded looking affectionately 

"You do have a wonderful voice." He said smiling, "Like an angle." She giggled.

"I could say the same thing about you. Where did you learn how to sing?" Cole scratched the back of his head "I have no idea." He sat down beside Prue and pulled Phoebe onto his lap. 

"I have a good idea!" said Piper jumping up. "Why don't we live the part?" they looked at her confused. She explained:

"Well, Cole can shimmer us to a plain where they dressed like that and stuff and acted like that. It'll be like practice."

"Yeah!" said Phoebe pulling out, mid kiss with Cole, "It's not like they've seen the play or anything. We'll act it out."

"Great!" said Cole, not being sarcastic. "You do look pretty cute in that little outfit." Phoebe smile running her finger up and down his face. 

"You mean the sweater set and pleaded skirt?" she asked.

"No." he admitted. "You look REALLY good in leather." They began kissing again. Leo shrugged.

"I'll go check with the elders." With that he shimmered away.

"Good thing they let us bring our costumes home." Piper said, "I'll go get changed." She ran up the stairs. Prue sighed.

"I hate shimmering." She said, "But I do need a vacation. And it would be good practice." Phoebe looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Please, please, please please!?" Prue sighed again. 

"Fine. Maybe I'll find a boyfriend." With that she ran up the stairs to get changed into costume. Leo orbed into the room.

"They said it's okay, as long as it's strictly for practicing the musical." Phoebe let out a small yippee and rushed up the stairs to get on _her _costume. Cole followed her humming: "I got chills…"

"So this is it." Said Phoebe looking around the school campus. "It's so… bubble gum." Cole put his arm around her. "Hey. Watch it buddy, we don't even know we go to the same school yet." Cole withdrew his arm and smiled.

"Now we get to g sing about each other." He joked. Phoebe walked away, flashing him a sexy smile. She was greeted bye Prue and Piper, but nobody ells. Phoebe walked over to the cafeteria and sat down on the bench.

***

Cole sat on the bench looking at his watch. It was six o'clock and Phoebe was supposed to meet him in front of the school. Finally he saw her. Wearing a small skirt and top, holding pom-poms. He gave her a strange look.

"I made it for the cheerleading." She smiled, "But I don't think we should sing." She sat down beside him.

"I know." He sighed putting his arm around her.

"So we'll skip the singing scenes?" asked Piper, "Why?"

"Because people don't go around singing in the 50's and 60's," said Phoebe snuggling into Cole's chest. "They might think we're crazy." Prue nodded in agreement. Cole kissed Phoebe on the cheek. 

"So where do we stay?" he asked Leo orbed beside the bench. 

"I don't know." Cole admitted. 

"I'm staying with some family here." Phoebe said cheerily, "They think I'm an exchange student."

"Oh yeah?" asked Cole, "Who?"

"Some guy named Steve."

"You're staying with a guy?" he asked looking down at her. "Do you think that is safe?" Phoebe laughed pocking him.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Cole gave up. Phoebe was obviously set on staying with this Steve character.

"I'll stay at a cheep motel."

"Yeah." Said Prue, "We all will." Cole frowned.

"Separate rooms right?"

"Of course."

"Oh good, I almost thought you were asking me to share a room." Prue laughed at his last remark.

"Very funny." They got up of the bench and Cole shimmered Prue, Piper and himself to a motel while Leo decided to stay and talk to Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Yes?" she replied in a sweet voice.

"Just watch out, the kids at this time had no values whatsoever. They'll do anything to get…" he thought of how to put it delicately, "Um… what they want."

"It's okay, Leo." she smiled putting her arm around him, "I know self-defense, remember?" Leo smiled back. He didn't know how, but Phoebe had a way of making everyone laugh, no matter how they felt. Leo, for example was sick with worry, but smiled and got off the bench anyway.

"Okay then," he hugged her, "I'll see you tomorrow." He shimmered out.

****

Phoebe jumped out of the back of Steve's car. He came around and grabbed her books before she could get them herself.

"Let me get those," Phoebe said smiling, "I don't want to burden you." Steve shrugged.

"No problem." He put his arm around her. Phoebe shifted nervously. 

"Um Steve? What are you doing?" Steve pulled his arm tightly around her, forcing her closer. "Don't act like you don't like me." he said arrogantly, "I saw you checking me out." Phoebe pulled away. 

"Steve I don't like you that way." She said adjusting her shirt. "Can we just be friends?" Steve laughed and grabbed Phoebe, kissing her passionately. She pulled back and slapped him across the face. By now a crowd had formed around them. She turned to leave but her grabbed her by the hair.

"You hit hard, eh?" he laughed punching her. She fell back onto to cement, "I hit harder." With that he left, throwing her books. She wiped the blood off her lip and grabbed the books. The crowd cleared, leaving Phoebe alone. She got up, wiped the blood off her lip again and dusted herself off. Leo walked bye on his way to class and saw Phoebe, once again, wiping the blood off her lip (which didn't seem to want to stop bleeding). 

"Phoebe?" he walked over to her, "What happened?" Phoebe had already decided not to tell the others what had happened.

"I fell." She said shrugging smiling. "Ow." She dabbed at her lip. Leo didn't smile back.

"No, really. What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"No, really," she said mockingly, "I tripped." She walked off briskly; hoping Leo wouldn't follow her. Leo reluctantly turned around and headed back to class. She opened the door to her first class, only to remember that Piper was in this class and would probably ask the same questions. She slumped down in her seat. Maybe Piper won't see me, she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and was handed a note. She looked back at the boy who had given it to her. She opened the note. 

__

Phoebe, 

I told Jake to give you this _because I'm not going to be at class this morning but we're all going to meet at the same place as last night, 4:30 p.m. I'll see you later. _

Luv always,

Piper

Phoebe folded the note in her pocket, thankful that Piper wasn't there to see her split lip. 

****

Phoebe looked over her shoulder. He was still there. She picked up her pace but her continued to follow her. Finally she turned around and faced him. "Steve, what do you want?" she asked impatiently. He sighed and shrugged. Phoebe was getting angry. "Then why don't you leave?"

"Because I don't want to." He pushed her up against a locker, "I don't think you want me to either." He kissed her neck. Phoebe sacked him; she then turned and tripped him. He tried to get up but she pushed him back down on his ass.

"Leave me the hell alone." With that she left. Ignoring the threats that were coming from Steve. There was only one threat that worried her: "I have lots of friends. You'll be sorry" That comment sent chills down her back. Did that mean he had a gang or something? She picked up her pace, but was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into Cole. Steve was still spewing threats. 

"Hey," Cole said eyeing Steve, who was being helped up bye one of the 15 men he hung out with. Phoebe remained silent. If he knew that that was the guy she was staying with… Cole grabbed her bye the elbow and turned her around to face him. "Who is it?" Phoebe shrugged in response, but after seeing the look in Cole's eyes she smiled.

"Just some guy who got free with his hands, so I sacked him. No biggy." Cole's eyes grew wide. 

"Phoebe!" he started, "You don't sack a guy in front of the whole school!" he started, "That is like the worst thing you could have done. Baby, you hurt his ego big time. Look at all those guys he hangs out with. If he decided to get you back…"

"Cole I'm fine. I'll see you later. I have to go." She walked away. Cole didn't follow her. He knew she needs some time to herself. Phoebe hated lying to everybody, but what could she do? If she told them they would freak. Besides, she could take care of herself. Why drag them into this? It was no big deal. Only a potentially dangerous guy who was sexually attracted to her.

She made her way across the parking lot, looking down at the ground. All of a sudden a shadow appeared behind her. Then another and another until there were 15 shadows following her. She stopped and turned around. Steve and his friends were there; they smelled heavily of alcohol. She looked at them, counting them but only saw 10 heads. She backed up, only to be greeted by another one. He grabbed her by the wrists and Steve stepped forward punching her in the stomach. She tried to hunch forward but the guy holding her had a good grip. Steve kicked her in the side of the head with such force that both her and the guy holding her fell backwards, but he let go and she fell the ground. The cement scrapped her back. Steve stepped on her arm and began kicking her ribs, stomach and head. All the while muttering "Stupid bitch" and "Thought you could mess with me eh?" he picked her up by the hair and tripped her, so that she was hanging by her hair. He pulled out a switchblade. Phoebe's eyes grew wide. He ran it up and down her shirt, adding suspense with each stroke, then in one swift movement he sliced her top and bra off and dropped her. He grabbed the bra and threw the top onto her legs. He turned her over on her stomach and stepped on her lower back with all his force. With his other foot he kicked her ribs and stomach again. He stopped and looked at the hall conscious Phoebe.

"Now count to 100 and don't get up till you get there." With that him and his gang left, laughing. Phoebe didn't understand why he had taken her bra. She waited until she heard the car motor start up then got up. Each step was agony. She had to get to the bench. She fell every few steps, scrapping her hands and knees. Finally Prue, who had been waiting with Cole (the others had gone back to the hotel because they thought Phoebe wasn't coming) saw her baby sister. Cole saw her too and ran to her side. 

"Wha…who?" Cole had no idea what to say. Prue helped Phoebe up and propped her up on her and Cole's shoulder. they helped her over to the bench. 

"What happened?" Prue asked brushing the hair out of Phoebe' face. Phoebe described what had been happening since they got there. She explained how she was sexually harassed bye Steve and how he often hit her. Cole looked at her. 

"…and then he beat me up and took my bra." She finished through tears. Cole's face was contorted with anger. How could anybody beat up Phoebe (or any other girl for that matter) just because she rejected him…numerous times? Phoebe saw the look in Cole's eyes and shook her head. 

"Now Cole, Leo warned me not to get on anybody's bad side. I really brought this on myself." She said between gasps for air. Her ribs burned with each breath, as well as her stomach. "If anybody's to blame, it's me." she tried to sit up but fell back down, an intense pain rushing over her body. Prue couldn't believe her ears. Phoebe was being talking crazy. Most likely in some sort of shock, obviously she had at least two ribs broken. 

"Phoebe, this isn't your fault. Steve is a jack ass." She looked at Cole, "Well don't just stand there, we have to get her to a hospital." Cole didn't move, but started calling out Leo's name. 

"Leo can't help, Cole." Phoebe hissed, "If I get back to school and I don't have a mark on me after he beat me up like this, do you know what they'll think?" Cole nodded. Leo appeared and looked at Phoebe. 

"What happened?" he asked. "Who did this? Phoebe if this has anything to do with the guy who gave you that split lip…" 

"Wait, you knew someone was beating on her and you didn't say anything?!" Cole yelled angrily.

"No, but I had my suspicions." Leo nodded towards Phoebe; "She never was a good liar." Phoebe smiled through clenched teeth. 

"Never mind that. Can you help us get her to the hospital?" Prue asked helping Phoebe up off the bench. Leo nodded getting her other side. Cole watched helplessly as she limped over to the car. He sat in the back seat with Phoebe, her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and talked to her. Mostly saying "I'm so sorry," or "Next time tell me."

"There won't be a next time." Prue growled. Cole stopped talking and just kept stroking her hair. Phoebe dozed in and out of sleep. They reached the hospital and Cole carried Phoebe out.

"Why don't we just shimmer back home?" asked Piper angrily.

"I can't." said Cole "I tried all the way here."

"Me neither." Said Leo confusedly, "I don't understand it." Cole shook his head and nodded towards the front door. Prue rushed ahead and opened it. Cole layed Phoebe down on a stretcher and went to go find a doctor. 

*****

Phoebe limped up the steps of the high school timidly. Cole walked with her. He ribs were bandaged and several bruises were forming on her stomach and head/face. When she reached the top, she saw Steve smiling at her. Cole stood closer to her and looked at Steve threateningly. Steve laughed and yelled out: "So this is you boyfriend this week, eh?" Cole could feel his blood boiling, Steve could see that and continued. " I guess you didn't tell him what happened at my house last night." A crowd was forming quickly. 

"You know what? SHUT UP!" Phoebe yelled, wincing at the pain in her ribs. "You lying son of a-" before she could continue he pulled out her bra and dangled it from his fore finger.

"You forgot this at my house." He said laughing. By now the whole school was watching and had seen and heard everything. There was an intake of breath. As if on cue, Leo appeared from the crowd and pushed Steve onto the cement. Steve looked up and started advancing on Leo, but Cole stopped him, swinging him around and driving his fist into his stomach. He knelt down gasping for air.

"Now, I don't suppose you want to tell everybody what really happened, do you?" he asked. Steve spat at him. Cole picked him up bye the back of the shirt and punched him in the stomach three times, hard and threw him down again. He lay curled up in a bawl. Phoebe grabbed Cole by the back of the shirt.

"No," she mouthed. Cole looked at her. Her eyes were pleading him to stop. He nodded. 

"This is your last chance, tell them what you and your friends did." He hoped that he wouldn't have to use more violence. Even though all he wanted to do was beat the kid senseless but the look in Phoebe's eyes told him otherwise. Steve sat up. He looked at Cole defiantly. 

"Make me." before Cole could act Leo had picked the kid up and punched him across the face. Steve tried to get up but Leo was always there kicking him back down again. He grabbed him by the back of the head.

"Tell them." He growled. Silence. He smashed Steve's head on the cement. "Tell them!" Steve wiped the blood off his nose. 

"Fine." He said, obviously he knew he was out numbered. "We beat her up and stole her bra. There, are you satisfied?" he spat the words. Cole nodded. By now Piper was there was there with Prue. She ran up to Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Phoebe nodded, but had a worried look on her face. "What?" Piper looked at her, waiting for an explanation. 

"Our husbands just beat up a demon from the twenty first century." 


End file.
